Kopom
Kopom the Border-Crossing - Spirit of Boundaries, Rivers, and Death Kopom the Border-Crossing - Spirit of Boundaries, Rivers, and Death Kopom (Kō'pôm) stands at the gate between life and death, leading souls to their final tower or turning them back to respawn and try again. He is depicted as a carpenter, with a workbench and an axe, tending to a grove of trees. His craft is all the boats that follow the river to the lands of the exalted dead, who built great works in life. Kopom does not hold a biome for his own but holds the boundary between them as sacred. Lore The shrine to Kopom is a gate between one biome and the next. Each side is built with materials from the other biome. It should be built close to the edge of the biome, straddling the edge if possible. Even the ocean should be so honored. Though the gate may be barely wide enough to pass through, it may also be built as large or as ornately as one might desire. Anything from a simple arch to a grand passage festooned with paintings, traveling supplies, and resting rooms is acceptable. Path of Kopom Level 1 - Build the Gate #'Settle:' Choose a place to live, and begin construction of your home. Use materials from other biomes as much as possible. #'Know the Boundaries:' Find the edges of the biome in which you've settled. Learn where they are and which biome is on each edge. #'Build the Gate:' Choose an edge and build your first gate there. Level 2 - Sanctify the Gate #'Working Man's Boots:' Craft a pair of boots, and make sure you are never again unshod, for the work of the border-crosser is muddy. #'To the Four Corners:' Build a gate at every location where your home biome becomes another. You may build as many such gates as you desire, but from now on you should restrain yourself to passing only through established gates except when constructing a new gate. #'Sanctify the Gate:' Find a river in one of the biomes you're connected to, and start a channel. Wind your way across the landscape, carving as you go, until you reach a gate you have selected. Make the river encircle the gate, so that the river flows around and through the gate. Once this is done, create a dry path, without cutting off the water, so that you may cross through the gate. Level 3 - Expanding the Gates #'Expanding the Gates:' Pass through each of your currently constructed gates, then head straight until you reach the next biome. There, create another gate. Do this for each of your gates. #'Ornamental Gates:' Build at least one grand passageway, a marvel of construction that awes all who pass through. Stock it with bread, farms, livestock, potions, and other traveling gear. #'The Terrible Gate:' There exists a path between the world under Terrae's eye and that under Net's baleful will, but the way is blocked. Open the way, and construct a gate across that way. Do so at the bottom of a river, so that the fiery anger may be soothed as much as possible. Level 4 - Crossing Through #'Tribute:' There is a price for passage between this world and the next. In times past, it is said that each dead soul paid it for himself. Net's great rage rose up and destroyed humanity in a day and a night, and none have the power to pay that debt, so it is the honor of the Priests of Kopom to pay that wage. Prepare a bounty of treasures, supplies, food, seeds, and marvelous crafted items that you may carry with you as tribute. #'The Lonely Way:' Build a final gate, with as much craftsmanship as you can muster. It does not need to be the largest, nor the most ornate, but it does need to be inspired. #'The Sanctified Way:' Dig a channel, and bring the river to your gate, so that it flows around and through, so that you may stand in the waters for the final steps along your path. #'The Final Steps:' Bring your great tribute with you and stand in the waters of the gate. Seal the entrances, so that none may disturb your meditations. Place a single candle to light the darkness, no more. #'Crossing Through:' Fast! pray, meditate and ponder. Deprive yourself of the bounty of food you have brought with you, for that is the tribute to the gods, to assuage the debts of the dead. Maintain your composure until you cross the Gate, and meet with the Border-Crossing. Optional Challenge: Upon completion of this path, play with a Nomadic game style, building simple Gates between each biome you discover to ensure Kopoms influence not go forgotten anywhere in the world. http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Tutorials/Nomadic_Experience Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit